


Do You Wanna Catch a Firefly?

by AWammysHouseDropout



Series: Naruto Does Disney [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But also a slap in the face, Gen, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Music, Sad Ending, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWammysHouseDropout/pseuds/AWammysHouseDropout
Summary: You used to always be there- but now you're not.At least you should tell me why.





	Do You Wanna Catch a Firefly?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this. Sorry, everyone XP  
> If anyone has any other Disney songs the want rewritten for Naruto characters, I'd be happy to take a crack at it!

Niisan!

Do you wanna catch a firefly?

I've been waiting for so long!

You're never at home anymore!

Come through the door-

It's like you're always gone

You used to always be here- and now you're not

At least you should tell me why!

Do you wanna catch a firefly?

A whole entire jar of fireflies!

- _Some other time, okay, Sasuke?_

...Okay, bye...

* * *

Do you wanna catch a firefly?

Or do some training in the woods?

I think your company is overdue

I wanna talk to you

Just like two brothers should!

It gets so very lonely, in these empty rooms

Just watching the days drift by...

* * *

...Niisan?

God, I really hope you're out there...

I've been angry for so long.

You said "forgive me," and I'm trying to

But I needed you

And now you're gone.

We only had each other

Now it's only me.

What am I gonna do?

...Do you wanna catch a firefly...?


End file.
